jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Rotten
Robbie Rotten was a singer and dancer act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned to the Wildcard Round. He was eliminated again in the Quarterfinals. Robbie returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Mike brought back Robbie as his Wildcard into the Judge Cuts. He was then eliminated again in the Quarterfinals. Robbie returned for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop, where he was once again eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background Robbie Rotten was the primary antagonist in the Nick Jr. children’s television series LazyTown; played by the Icelandic film and stage actor Stefán Karl Stefánsson. The character is known for being a lazy man who constantly schemes to undermine the influence of the protagonists Stephanie and Sportacus. In August 2004, LazyTown was first broadcast on the Nick Jr. block on the Nickelodeon television channel. In the show, Robbie is depicted as the primary antagonist, attempting to make everyone lazy so that he may have peace and quiet. He is usually able to succeed for a while, using various disguises and inventions to trick the citizens and sabotage Sportacus. On May 25th, 2009, a page for Robbie Rotten was created on the LazyTown Wiki. On October 8th, the Villains Wiki added a page for the LazyTown character. On February 28th, 2014, the Robbie Rotten subreddit was created for discussions about the character. On October 25th, 2016, the Robbie Rotten Memes Facebook page was created, which received more than 38,100 likes over the next year. On December 1st, CollegeHumor published a listicle titled “15 Robbie Rotten Memes You’ll Want to Snatch Up With a Net.” On January 1st, 2017, dankmemes moderator lets_get_hyyer revealed that Robbie Rotten had become the subreddit’s “Meme of the Year.” Prior to being archived, the announcement gained over 28,700 points (79% upvoted) and 1,100 comments. http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/robbie-rotten%7C1 Judge Cuts Robbie Rotten's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS03 consisted of singing his song, "Life Will Be So Wonderful". Pennies gave him a standing ovation. Robbie Rotten's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Glitch and Donnie Iris the Science Guy. Wildcard Round Robbie Rotten was one of Pennies' two picks for the Wildcard Round. Robbie Rotten's performance in Episode FS05 consisted of singing and dancing (with 3 duplicates of himself) to his number one hit single "We are Number One". Cards, Pennies, and Usagi gave him standing ovations. Robbie placed in either fourth or fifth in America's vote, sending him to the Judges' Choice. In the Judges Choice, although JayDK did not for him, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all voted for him, sending him through to the Quarterfinals instead of Adam Lambert. Quarterfinals Robbie Rotten's Quarterfinals performance in Episode FS06 consisted of singing and dancing to his song, "Master of Disguise" in which he kept dressing up in various types of outfits. Annoyed by the fact that this beaten Adam Lambert, JayDK buzzed the act. Robbie Rotten did not receive enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Shadia Mansour, instead of Elton John. RI Qualifier RI Vegas Round RI Judge Cuts Robbie Rotten was Mike's Wildcard to return to the Judge Cuts. His performance in Episode RI22 consisted of. RI Quarterfinals Death Robbie Rotten, real name Stefán Karl Stefánsson, passed away from cancer on August 21, 2018. He was 43. Category:Acts Category:FS Acts Category:Male Singers Category:FS Male Singers Category:Dancers Category:FS Dancers Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FS Wildcard Acts Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Pennies' Wildcards Category:Fictional Characters Category:Guest Performers Category:FS Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Male Singers Category:RI Dancers Category:Deceased Contestants Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:FS Novelty Acts Category:RI Novelty Acts Category:RI Wildcard Acts Category:Mike's Wildcards Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:RI Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Mike's Golden Buzzers Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Threepeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Male Singers Category:MD Dancers Category:MD Novelty Acts